Puisi tanpa Makna
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Hanya sederet kalimat bentuk ucapan ulang tahun untuk Miyuki Kazuya.


(K)entara perasaan itu membuncah layaknya kelopak bunga bakung yang merontokkan kelopaknya. Menampakkan setiap si_**s**_i dan sudut yang disembunyikan selama ini oleh indahnya kemerahan antara kuning dan merah muda. Warna samar yang terkesan dalam dan lembut itu menghias kilauan indahnya peony yang menjajar di setiap sisi langkah yang menapak pada harapan penuh kepastian. Dengan keteguhan hati, perasaan itu k_**e**_mbali memberikan sebuah makna terindah dan terda_**l**_am. Menariknya dari jatuhnya jurang tanpa batas dengan sisi curam mencuat menggores kulit.

(A)danya dingin, itu yang dirasakan. Sebongkah es sejuk membekukan buku-buku t_**a**_ngan. Bukan berniat menyindir, namun menyejukkan kobaran api yang selama ini bersemayan di sudut relung hatinya. Dikatakan di sana, berdiri sesosok anak yang _**m**_enangis dalam diam, menggigit bibirnya sampai cairan berbau besi berkarat itu menetes dari sudut dagunya. Dinginnya es itu menyapu semua api berkobar mengerikan. Sekali lagi, t_**a**_ngan itu ditarik menebarkan benih subur setiap lapak _**t**_anah yang dilangkahi.

(Z)irah tebal tanpa setitik pun lecet namun juga tanpa celah g_**u**_na menusukkan jarum pedang. Melindunginya dari kejamnya medan perang yang selama ini sudah berkobar panas melelahkan jiwa dan raga. Meliuk di ba_**l**_ik besinya sebuah kesedihan murni, tersembunyi manis di bawah rasa perak keputihan. Kokoh, teguh, berwibawa, menawan, dan penuh beban. Baju berat bekilo-kilo itu menurunkan pundaknya. Melemaskan tangannya yang menjuntai jatuh, dia lel_**a**_h. Tapi sekali lagi, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya meringankan zirahnya. Menjadikan sebuah busungan dada me_**n**_untun kebanggaan perlahan di atas nirwana.

(U)capan ringan merambat menumbuhkan bun_**g**_a di duri menjalar hamparan kaktus. Kalian yang di sana bisa melihat betapa indahnya lembayung yang mempesona menyihir dunia kelabu ini. Fajar itu menari bersama relung hati yang selama ini tidak kentara di mana asalnya. Menjadi penonton setia dari laksamana panggung megah dengan riasan ak_**t**_or sedemikian banyak rupa kasta dan nirmananya. Wahai sang tombak panggung utama, kaulah yang terkuat di sisi sini. Kaulah yang terlunak di antara semua beton peny_**a**_ngga kehidupan penuh kepalsuan tapi juga penuh racun opium berkerlap-kerlip indah. Kaulah candu sejati dari sebuah jerih payah tanpa ujung di bawah samudra luas yang tidak bisa kita keta_**h**_ui di mana asal mulanya. Kaulah yang selama ini dicari, dijumpa, namun tidak bisa dicapai. Perlahan ekor itu meliuk meraih sebuah matahari di ujung bimasakti. Melompat dan menunjuk masa depan, bintang membentang l_**u**_as menyelimuti langit perlahan kau pungut, membanjiri tangkupan tanpa membiarkannya tumpah. Senyum itu membawa senyum juga pada yang lai_**n**_.

(Y)ang di atas rembulan melambaikan selendangnya. Kain sutra tipis berkaliber manik-manik kemilau gemilang indah menyilaukan dirimu yang memunggunginya. _**A**_yunan berderat karat sudah terkelupas, biar hamparan kebahagiaan itu menuntunmu kembali ke jalan yang sesungguhnya. Lembutnya beludru memeluk dan mel_**i**_ndungi, menghias parasmu, menghias rupamu, menghias jatinya, menghias su_**k**_manya, menghias ambernya, menghias tariannya, dan menghias doanya yang selama ini terus melantun indah layaknya rangkaian musik pagi dan s_**o**_re. Menggiringnya pada malam purnama ketika sang dewi menarik dia atas air meliuk bersama kunang-kunang putih menuntunnya pada senyum kalbu. Kau ikut tersenyum dalam sebuah ketenangan batin.

(A)pa yang ada di dalam hati ini? Jawa_**b**_annya sudah terpatri pada prasasti. Tidak akan terkikis air, tidak akan terkikis ruang, tidak akan juga terkikis kenangan. Selamanya di sana dan akan dikenang selamanya oleh semua yang datang. Memori tanpa ter_**l**_upakan dan tidak bisa dilupakan. Akan selalu terpaku jelas di tampang ked_**u**_a insan yang menjabat sebuah apa itu kasih sayang selamanya. Apa kau lihat senyumnya? Aku kau lihat kemilau karam_**e**_lnya? Apa kau lihat jenakanya? Dan apa kau lihat sebuah kesenangan yang tersembunyi itu? Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena aku juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan. Terima kasih atas apa saja yang telah kau berikan. Terima kasih. Ini semua yang kami berikan tidak seberapa. Kau mungkin memang bukan matahari, tapi kalau adalah bertaburnya bintang di lapang galaksi dan menunjukkan keindahannya pada kami. Kau adalah wujud apa itu sebuah misteri yang memiliki jawaban pasti. Kau ada di sini, kami bersyukur. Kau ada di manapun, kami akan selalu melangkah bersamamu. Karena itu, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa penuh penyesalan.

"Kalian semua," senyum itu setenang bulan, "Terima kasih, aku akan selalu mengenang ini."

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun untuk kapten kami yang paling kami sayang dan yang paling kami benci, Miyuki Kazuya.

.

.

.

Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk kawanku yang mau menemani permintaan egois sampai saat ini, Aiko Blue.


End file.
